Pipe insulation, and preferably fiberglass pipe insulation, while being available in faced or unfaced conditions, is usually provided in faced condition, such that it has a generally flexible, paper-like covering on its tubular exterior. The insulation is generally provided with a longitudinal slit so that it is capable of being opened up and snapped closed over a pipe. Generally, a part of the facing material is provided in the form of a flap that is adapted to overlie the slit that enables the insulation to be applied to a pipe, such that after the insulation is applied to a pipe, the flap may be used to seal across the opening, in adhesive engagement with a portion of the facing material on the other side of the opening.
For purposes of packaging, adhesive material that is present on the flap, or on the material's exterior surface, is provided with a release paper that is removed at the situs and time of insulation installation so that a fresh adhesive surface is presented to the surface to which it is to be applied. Once applied, the insulation then remains on the pipe because of the adhesive facing that is applied to maintain the tubular section of insulation closed relative to the pipe.
Typical of such closures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,248; 4,157,410; 4,243,453; 4,606,957; 4,857,371 and 4,778,700.
Generally, a common problem with such prior art techniques, is that over the adhesive strip or portion that is to secure the flap to the facing material, there is provided a release paper which must first be removed and discarded. This results in unnecessary trash accumulation on the job site. In order to remove such trash from the job site, a certain amount of time is necessary at the completion of the job, or at the completion of the day's work, which can be labor-intensive and add to the cost of a job.